


Here's to Us

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione has a horrible day at work, but can't wait to meet Theo for drinks
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Here's to Us

After a particular horrendous day, meeting Theo for drinks after work is the only thing holding Hermione together. Nothing monumental went wrong, but so many small things. If one more person knocked on her door begging her to fix what they fucked up, Hermione knew she might end up in Azkaban. The end of a terrible day finally rolled around. Hermione was sneaking to the Atrium-trying to go unnoticed when Harry called her name. Gritting her teeth as she groaned, Hermione turned to see her friend.

“Hi Harry. I am almost late to meet Theo, what’s up?” Hermione tried to put on a good face for him. It wasn’t his fault she was having a horrible day. If he caused her to be late, he and Pansy may never have kids.

Sensing her irritation, Harry just pulled her into a tight hug and whispered “Have a good weekend Hermione-try to enjoy yourself.”

Pulling away, she smiled thinking that was an odd thing to say. “Thank you? I’ll see you later. Tell Pansy hi for me” Hermione spun on her heel and scurried towards the exit. 

Stepping out of the alley near their favorite Muggle pub, she sees Theo waiting for her. Hermione felt her stress slipping away more with each step closer to him. Theo must have sensed her frustration-walking towards her, he enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“Hi love. Bad day?” 

“Terrible. It wasn’t just one thing-it was a hundred little things. Broken quills, spilled ink, late meetings, missed Floo calls…”she trailed off savoring the way Theo always smelled-his cologne and coffee. 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Theo guided her through the cozy pub towards their favorite booth tucked away in the back. Hermione was surprised to see a few friends were already seated. Theo hadn’t mentioned anyone else would be joining them. 

Greeting the others, Hermione slid in with Theo. Settling into his side, Hermione took a few moments to shake off her day so she could enjoy the evening. As she observed her friends relax and talk so easily, Hermione felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

Draco with Ginny snuggled up in his embrace, Pansy draped over Harry, and Hermione relished Theo’s touch. They talked about the most meaningless things, but those were her favorite conversations-easy conversations. The clinking of a bottle against a glass brought her back to present.

“Here’s to us. The most unlike group of friends and lovers!” Draco said a little too loudly. 

“Here’s to us!” they all chimed in clinking glasses together over the table.

Theo turned to Hermione, as everyone’s gaze shifted to her. 

“Hermione, I have loved you since the first time we studied together in the library second year. You are the most brilliant witch I know. And more beautiful everyday. I love you so much…” Theo trailed off looking at the confusion in her eyes. She still didn’t know what was about to happen, which was perfect.

Theo scooted out of the booth and got down on one knee. “Hermione, will you make me the happiest wizard on Earth and marry me?”

Hermione, still processing what he had said, looked around at the others at the table. All of them were ginning and slightly nodding their heads. Looking back to Theo, Hermione gave him a weak nod as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Was that a yes?” Theo smirked, he knew it was. He wanted a bigger YES as did their friends.

“YES! Yes a million times Theo!” Hermione shot out of the booth and knocked him to the floor.

After a few rounds of champagne, others headed home. Theo and Hermione were alone at last. She couldn’t stop ginning and admiring her ring. Theo had exquisite taste.

“So you had everyone in on this? Is that why Harry told me to enjoy my evening as he hugged me when I was trying to leave work?”

“Yep, they were all in on it. Are you ready to go home or want to stick around for one more drink?” Theo grinned as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

“One more drink, just us” She held up her champagne flute for Theo to fill.

“Here’s to us. All the shit we’ve been through for all the years. All the times we fucked up. All the dreams and plans that we put through the shredder but more importantly-to love.” Theo whispered as he leaned into Hermione for a loving kiss.

“Here’s to you, for all the things we’ve been through. Here’s to all that we kissed, to all that we missed. To all the mistakes that I wouldn’t trade, to whatever comes our way. Here’s to us. I love you Theo.” 

“I love you Hermione. And now for another part of the surprise. So, we are leaving tomorrow for a month-long holiday--”

“But, I can’t just---” She interrupted him. 

Pressing his finger to her lips to shush her, “It’s all worked out. Harry and Draco have talked to your boss and have everything set up. I know you won’t be happy leaving with unfinished projects. So the most important ones are at our flat, packed for the trip. You can work just enough to not drive yourself crazy, but not much. Everything else has been given to your assistants to take care of.”

Looking at him with tears welling in her eyes-she leaned in and pressed herself into him as much as she could. Kissing his lips, cheeks, nose, every inch appropriate for public. She couldn’t wait to get home and properly thank him.

“Thank you Theo! I can’t wait to go. Where are we going?”

“Well, that’s up to you. I have a couple of places lined up till you decide where to next. Draco has lent us the Malfoy estate in France for as long as we want during the month, Blaise as well in Italy. We can stay at ne or both, or anywhere you want to go.”

Finishing their last drink, Theo took her hand and led her out of the pub towards the Apparition point. Arriving in their bedroom, Hermione and Theo made love till the sun was starting to creep between the curtains. And slept in each other's embrace till early afternoon. Only leaving the warmth of each other to pack for the next month. Collecting the shrunken luggage, Theo pulled out the Portkey to France-tapping it with his wand saying Here’s to us as the familiar pull behind their navel whisked them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely bases on the song Here's to Us by Halestorm. Everytime I hear this song, it screams at me to write something. The theo started screaming back at me as well. So here it is. I hope I did Theo's screaming at me justice. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Huge thanks to TriDogMom for reading and listening to me the past few days. And Lux Louise, Than you for reading it and encouraging me to go for it!


End file.
